Freak
by Wallflower134
Summary: Eren is blind and after getting harrassed by..."old friends" at the park a savior comes in to save him but once Eren falls head over heels he finds out that this knight has a prince of his own. Jean/Eren, smut later! P.S: Does not own cover image
1. Prolouge

It's been a few years since the incident had happened, Eren was just a little boy running around in the neighborhood and a group of kids that were only a few years older crowded around him.

"Hey Freak" one of them called out

"Hey don't talk to him" another called out "he might get his gay on you" Eren frowned and began staring at the ground as the group busted out laughing.

Most people around him usually thought of him as a freak. It all started when Eren told his parents that he thought some boy was cute when he was four, he was sure that he wasn't confused since it all just felt so right to him, and he thought that girls were cool as friends, and seeing a particular classmate, Jean Kirschtein, made his heart flutter that he literally puked when he saw him.

Jean, and everyone else in the class, chose to ignore the brunette for the first half of the semester but eventually Eren won them over and almost everyone became friends with him, even Jean. That was until Eren had to move in the beginning of the first grade to a town close by but since they were little he didn't have any way of contacting anyone. Over the years people found out that he was gay and was mostly shunned out by everyone around him, even the closeted gays since Eren had a big mouth.

As Eren looked up at the gang he saw they all exchanged a look with each other and pushed Eren on the hot concrete and two boys pinned his legs down and two other's pinned his arms down. Eren began to panic and tried thrashing around but he was too weak to do anything and suddenly he felt something holding his eyes open and he tried avoiding the sun but it was shining so bright he couldn't help it.

"I bet he likes it" one boy said

"Yeah little fag loves being pinned down" they laughed at him and after a few minutes of pure torture Eren laid there, unable to get up, and unable to see. He could feel hot liquid pouring out of his eyes and he felt as if his heart stopped, was he bleeding? He couldn't tell but the texture was watery so he figured, mostly hoped, it was just tears. He tried blinking, thinking that might help him regain vision but it just made it worse as he began to only see shadows and then blackness. He tried to process what was happening…what did happen?

Eren finally let out a loud, deafening scream and suddenly there were footsteps coming closer and he heard his parents freaking out, and his mother was screaming as she panicked when she saw Eren's eyes.

"Oh my baby!" she cried and Eren felt his face getting forced into his mother's body, her breast practically suffocating him but at that moment it didn't seem like he could care. He was blind and he couldn't do anything about it…

Nine years had passed since the incident and Eren was a senior in high school at Trost Academy, which wasn't even an academy just a school for "intelligent" people but really just some kids that applied and was randomly selected. So really anyone could get in you just had to be lucky and Eren met that criteria…at least to a certain extent. Eren went to his locker and began feeling around to get the lock and found it eventually and tried to pick out the correct books, which had to be in braille or else he'd be getting some erotic love novels that everyone thought was so funny to put in since he was blind and couldn't tell. Jokes on them though since he could tell where it was. Eren rolled his eyes as he found another one and dropped it on the floor.

"Hey no littering!" he heard a student call and he huffed

"I'm fucking blind you dunce!" he snapped and kicked the book out of the way before he'd trip on the damn thing and went on to his classes. Eren put his headphones in his ear and blasted out his music (he was use to the routine that he just memorized where to go). The main reason he loved being blind was that he was able to block the whole world once and for all.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope it'll get better after time! and if any Jeans or whatever wanna rp just inbox me! :)

Disclaimer: I does not own SNK or the cover photo


	2. Chapter 1: One For the Road

Chapter 1: One For the Road

' _come on'_ Eren thought to himself as he kept tapping his pencil on the desk, impatiently waiting for the last bell to ring so that he could finally escape he-

"Hey maybe he's death too? Can he not hear how annoying he's being?" said one of the girls that sat right behind him. Eren sighed slowly and pinched the bridge of is nose in annoyance. We're these girls stupid or? Eren shook his head for what felt like the untempt time that day but he did as they wanted and stopped tapping his pencil but just to press their buttons he began tapping his foot instead. He hear a chorus of groans coming from his annoyed classmates and he couldn't help but let out a snicker. Usually he tried to stay out of everyone's hair but today was a Friday, and Fridays were usually good days and not only that but it was a three day weekend and he planned on enjoying every second of it so this meant giving himself a small treat to actually annoy these guys.

Once the bell had finally rung Eren wanted to sprint up off his seat and go running out the double doors without looking back, but unfortunately he had to wait until he was sure that the crowd has died off or risk getting run over by the animals of the school.

Once he heard that the crowd only consisted of the "nerdy" kids, they were usually nice to him and would even help him out with some things, and the jocks for after school games or practice he could never tell since he never really bothered to pay attention, he got up and went straight to his locker and exchanged items that he didn't and would need for ever the break and bounced out of there.

Usually Eren would take a bus to the park so that he would be there as soon as he could but today he opted for a walk. He use to like walks when he was younger, taking in the scenery around him, but since he cant do that anymore he doesn't like to walk much; but today was different because he was just in a good mood and he liked hearing another world. In school it was all the same, full of shit, but out here he could children laughing, new and old couples together, and the wind was light so there was that slight chill from the back with the scent of fresh fallen leaves that he loved so much.

When Eren arrived to the park he went towards the bench sitting area and sat at a picnic table. He took out his ipod and searched around for some book and he chose 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'. It was probably cliché for him to like it but he really could care less. When he was little he had messy hair just like the Harry in the book and he always pretended that he was Harry Potter, calling everyone he knew a muggle and the people that he didn't like a mudblood.

Eren started right from the beginning and crossed his arms so he could use them as his personal pillow and closed his eyes. He never really planned on sleeping but it made him feel more into the story and he was back in his childhood, pretending he was Harry Potter or sometimes even a friend of his that would help him with solving puzzles and defeating the bad guys and people would finally look up to him for being the brave blind hero, or in some cases he found a spell to finally heal his eyes again and he could be everything he wanted. Eren sighed happily to his thoughts and by the time it hit the third chapter he went to sat up and stretch but instead he was met face forward, hitting the picnic table cheek first. He was able to hear various voices in the back ground and of course it was these dipshits that always bullied Eren everyday that made highschool the tenth cloud of hell.

"Hey guys look bet this faggot went to check out all the kids" one of the guys laughed and Eren made a face against the table

 _Why the fuck would I do that? It doesn't even make sense I'm fucking blind and I have headphones in._ Eren thought to himself as the group kept making fun of him.

"Oh look what he's got here, lets see what type of gay music he has" he took the ipod away from Eren and began scrolling through it and saw it was just a bunch of books.

"Dude what the fuck? Are these books? Guys he reads Harry Potter what a fag!" he yelled and kicked Eren in the stomach as he pointed and laughed at him.

"I actually kinda like that movie" one of the guys mumbled and the rest slightly nodded their head till, what seemed to be the leader, glared at them to shut up.

"Ah? Is that so? Maybe hanging around him made you guys fags as well?" he cocked his head to the side and gripped Erens hair tightly and yanked him back and quickly went to smack his head on the table when he felt someone grip his wrist and stopped him. "Hey what the fu-" he was punched in the face by some guy and was completely knocked out.

"Any one else wants a piece of me?" the mysterious guy growled and the rest were hesitant but tried to hit him but the man dodged every blow and managed to a blow to each one of them until they didn't bother moving or they ran off.

"fucking assholes" he growled and looked down at the still boy before him and sighed "hey kid" he said as he put a foot on the seat and leaned against it with his elbow "what's your problem with these guys? Why didn't you defend yourself" Eren shrugged and bit his bottom lip.

"Cause what would a blind boy be able to do except for screw things up?" he responded and the mans face went red, embarrassed by what he said.

"Oh…well uh I'm sorry…my names Jean" he took Eren's hand and shook it lightly. Eren smiled and squeezed his hand

"Thanks for saving me…my names Eren…probably shouldn't have done that though" Jean cocked an eyebrow and laughed

"Why not? Scared they'll come after me? Trust me I have friends too and they'd knock the hell out of these wimps" he chuckled

"No, no it's not that it's just…everyone is probably gonna hate you know" Eren mumbled "nobody likes me and anyone that remotely has any interests is usually shunned out by everyone." He sighed and leaned his head on his hands "so I'm sorry if you're gonna get hell from people now."

Jean was genuinely confused, this kid didn't seem bad, a little petty but he figured that had to do with those asshats making fun of him. Jean sighed and sat down next to the brunette and smiled at him

"Hey I don't regret it, honestly I'm happier to know that I was able to make someone just a little bit happy" he chuckled and bit his own bottom lip and played with the silver ring with his tongue.

"Really? Thanks" Eren smiled and a small blush tinted his cheeks, he took his hand and it seemed like he was searching for something and when he felt his hand connect to something soft but a little rough he knew he found him. His own baby soft hands grazed over Jean's hairy buff arms he felt something that felt a bit strange, Jean's arm had some parts raised up and it seemed as something was engraved on it.

"Jean what's this?" Eren asked as he cocked his head to the side and traced his finger over the pattern lightly. Jean only let out a soft chuckle and rolled his eyes

"It's a tattoo, I'm gonna assume you know what that is right?" he smirked and raised a studded brow up as he let the smaller male trace over his features, figuring that he was trying to find out what he looks like.

Eren only snorted and nodded his head "of course I know what it is…is it fresh? I've never felt a tattoo that felt like this" he mused and traced over it one more time before tracing his hand higher and blushed when he realized he ended up in Jean's t-shirt and mumbled an apology before moving his hand out and going over the soft fabric and going to Jean's neck, tracing over the large adams apple and up the chiseled jaw, the high cheek bones, he was practically model perfect. Eren smiled at the passed piercings, one on his lip, a double studded brow, and small stud on the nose.

"Seems like you're a punk or a bad boy…or you could be both" Eren smirked and moved his hand up to Jean's hair and smiled at how soft it was and moved it back to feel that it was soft going down and a bit jagged rough as it went up. It was a foreign haircut to the petite brunette and he let out a laugh, which earned another questioning look from the other.

"What's so funny shrimp?"

"Your hair…its like…its like you have horse hair" he blurted out and busted out laughing but not in a mean way but as if he was a friend that just got a hair cut that didn't look bad but you had to tease them on it either way.

"Oh wow ok I save your blind ass and you make fun of me, no wonder…" Jean stopped himself, usually his friends were use to his harsh humor but this kid wasn't exactly his friend and after having everything he just witnessed he felt sort of like an ass for saying this to the kid. "Shit I'm"

"Yeah no wonder no one likes me I'm a dick" he laughed. It wasn't what Jean expected, he thought he'd do the harsh hurting laugh people do before they run off crying but this kid was in on the joke as if he was use to his harsh, playful banter. Jean smirked at him and laughed with him.

' _This kid…he's not that bad'_ jean thought to himself, he let their laughter die down before he checked his watch it was around four thirty and his stomach was telling him he needed some grub but he didn't really want to leave the kid alone not because he was afraid someone else would show up and try and hurt him but because he feared he wouldn't see him again and he felt like he wasn't that bad as company.

"Hey kid" Eren raised a brow at the word 'kid' since he wasn't that young he was only seventeen and was about to turn eighteen in a few months "wanna grab a bite to eat" Jean said with a slight tint to his cheeks and a hand scratched the back of his slightly embarrassed since he never really asked people out to eat with him.

Eren's heart skipped a beat at the request and quickly he moved his head up, ' _did I hear him right? He wants me to eat with him? Out on a date? Or just as friends? Does he feel sorry for me?'_ a million more questions ran through his mind but he nodded his head slowly and cleared his throat

"Y-yeah sure whatever I guess it'll be ok" he smiled and slowly moved off the picnic table, but with the great company Jean made he had completely forgotten that the guys from earlier were still on the floor and he had tripped on a body. Eren let out a small squeal and Jean moved quickly to catch Eren in his arms and held him close to his chest. Eren breathed in his scent and his heart practically skipped a beat, the smell of cinnamon, musk, and a hint of vanilla. Eren wanted to breathe in more but that would be weird so he slowly pulled away and clung to Jean since he didn't know what direction he was in now.

"Hey je-" he was quickly silenced with a hand over his mouth and he began to panic until he realized it was still Jean but he was still tense since he wasn't sure what was going on until he heard a small groan below him and some rustling.

"Fucking bastard" Eren realized that one of them was getting up and he was sure a few others would be too. Eren felt Jean grab his hand and tugged his arm

"Run!" he yelled and laughed afterwards and Eren quickly followed him out of the park as one of the guys chased after them. Eren couldn't help but laugh along with Jean, he had never felt this alive before, adrenaline that he never experienced filled his veins and his breathe was cutting short but he loved it. He had been chased down before just like this but for some reason it wasn't fun until some stranger came around. He wondered why that could be but his mind didn't dwell on it for long, he wanted to savor this moment, his hand finally in someone else's, helping him make a getaway, finally a partner in crime.

A/N: Sorry if it was bad my editing is pretty bad and sometimes I forget things but anywho I hoped you enjoy and keep on reading and if you have any suggestions or requests please let me know!


End file.
